


Worldmeld: Awakening - Serena's Formechanges

by Inte1eon



Series: Worldmeld [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Formechanges for the Worldmeld series
Series: Worldmeld [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062





	Worldmeld: Awakening - Serena's Formechanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyd2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these ideas.

Limit Forme

Appearance: Serena’s first anime outfit

Focus: Sword user. All around offense and defense.

Knowledge Forme

Appearance: Blue and white variant of Serena’s game outfit

Focus: Ice related magic techniques. Crossbow user.

Flare Forme

Appearance: Serena’s Showcase outfit

Focus: Fire related magic techniques. Wand using spellcaster

Intrepid Forme

Appearance: Serena’s post-haircut outfit

Focus: Light/Fairy magic techniques. White magic and support. Staff/mace user

Garden Forme

Appearance: Serena’s Red Flower Florges furisode

Focus: Shield user. Defensive techniques.

* * *

Temporary

Eclipse Forme

Appearance: Black and white Eclissi robes

Focus: Lightning related magic techniques. Use of bow and arrows

**NOTE:** Has a chance to activate when low on health

**Author's Note:**

> Links can be found here: https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_clothing_in_the_anime#Serena
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/aquamimi123/art/PC-Artwork-of-Serena-old-outfit-Blue-Verison-652296563
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/xero-j/art/Worldmeld-The-Eclissi-Commission-779103967


End file.
